Dat 135
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting 00:00:00-00:31:52 02 July 1997 *Dreadzone: Moving On (The Dread Ahead Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1635 *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Swing & Dub (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 *Chris C: Third Stroke (12" - White Wolf) MOM Recordings AMOM 1 *Reptile: I Am Evil (12" - A New Future) Malice MALICE 6 *Squarepusher: The Body Builder (Dressing Gown Mix) (12" EP - Big Loada) Warp WAP 92 *Max Pashm: Gypsy Head (v/a album - Continental Drifts Vol: #1 - Cultural Export) MROX MROX 001 00:31:52-01:10:45 03 July 1997 *Squarepusher: Tequila Fish (Dressing Gown Mix) (12" EP - Big Loada) Warp WAP 92 *Sizzla: One Away (7") Brickwall *Kreidler: Boccia (Remixed By Pyrolator) (12" - Resport) Stewardess STU 04 *Kumo: Together (Technical Itch Rmx) (12") Psychomat PSY 3 *Jimmie Lunceford And His Orchestra: Rhythm Is Our Business partial *Coldcut: More Beats & Pieces (Obsessive Behaviour - Kid Koala Version) (CD Single) Ninja Tune ZEN CDS58 *Female: Untitled (v/a CD - Hard Education) Downwards *Kreidler: Shimmer (12" - Fechterin) Kiff SM 01:10:45-01:50:18 08 July 1997 *IQ Collective: Transmission (12" with DJ Red - Here Comes Trouble Vol 6) Trouble On Vinyl TOV 12028 *Mykal Rose: Not Doing Right (7") Techniques *Third Coming: Blazer (12" - S.C.I.) Groove Attack Productions GAP 027 *Astralasia: Seven Pointed Star (Edit) (single) Magick Eye EYE CD 31 *DJ Abyss: Haunted (12" - Keeping It Real) Bad Dogz Productions BDOG 001 *Delroy Wilson: When You Come Home *Ivor Cutler: One Side (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 end only *Jamie Lidell: Freely Freekin (12" - Freekin The Frame) Mosquito *Experience Unlimited Featuring Sugar Bear: Somebody's Ringing That Doorbell (v/a album - Go Go Crankin') Island 207 118 1:50:18-02:32:23 09 July 1997 *Luna-C: End Of An Era (v/a album - Only For The Headstrong) Death Becomes Me DBM-2774 *Nathan Skyers: Matter Of Time (Matter Of Time) Stew Mack *Neuropolitique: The Importance Of Selling Pins (album - Beyond the Pinch) New Electronica ELEC 33LP *''jingle'' *Asend & Ultravibe: To Be Confirmed (12" - This Ain't Opera (Remix) / To Be Confirmed) Second Movement *Ivor Cutler: Singing To My Foot (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 start only *Mandragola: Abu Zulef (v/a album - Continental Drifts Vol: #1 - Cultural Export) MROX MROX 001 *DJ Troublesome: Mix & Blend (12") Quayside QUAY-26 *Liquid Wheel: Phallopian Phunk (Dog Bender EP?) Bleech BLI 10597 *S.O.B.: Nocturne (12" - Intent To Deceive / What's Up / Nocturne / Frequency O.D.) Cluster CLUSTER 12 02:32:23-03:25:28 10 July 1997 *Ono Sendai: Forecast (12") Precision Breakbeat Research PB01 *Black Dog: Babylon (session) *Asian Dub Foundation: Free Satpal Ram (split 7" with Atari Teenage Riot - Paranoid / Free Satpal Ram) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 132 *Black Dog: Julia (session) *Bill Ding: The Power Of The Microphone (album - And The Sound Of Adventure) Hefty HEFTY 003 CD *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 *Suba Culture: Raw Acid (12") Silver Back SB 001 *Mikey Dread & Instigatators: Robber's Roost (split 12" with Edi Fitzroy - Country Man / Robber's Roost) 40 Leg *Robin & Barry Dransfield: The Morpeth Rant / Nancy (2xCD - Up To Now) Free Reed end only *Isan: Damil 85 (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ31 *Black Dog: Decline & Fall (session) 03:25:28-end 15 July 1997 *Nico Featuring Makai: Omen (12") Nu Black NNU2004 *Chain Reactor: Drained Surgeon (v/a 12" - M=O=S (Members Of Skrewface) Vol. 1) Screwface SR 5 *Tenth Chapter: Prologue (Paul Van Dyk & Carl Cox Main Mix) (v/a 12" - Jackpot Presents...Guerilla EP) JACK008-EPD *Musekiwa Isaac: Chérie Akimi Ngai (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 File ;Name *dat_135.mp3 ;Length *03:47:49 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes